11th Annual Mothman Festival 2012
About On September 15th and 16th of 2012, the 11th annual Mothman Festival was held on downtown Point Pleasant. There was a Miss Mothman Pageant on Friday September 14th on main stage. There was also a TNT area hayride on Saturday, September 15th, 7pm at WV Farm Museum. Tickets went on sale at 10am Saturday at info booth. The price for adults was $5.00 and for children 10 and under it was $3.00. There were vendor tents for Mothman merchandise, collectibles, t-shirts, jewelry, crafts, posters, books and more, karaoke contest with auditions on sat 2pm. Then finalists for karaoke on sun 2pm. There was a free movie night which showed the “Eyes of The Mothman” documentary on Saturday on 6pm and “The Mothman Prophecies” movie on Saturday 7pm. The Mothman Museum hours were 10am through 7pm on Saturday and 11am through 5pm on Sunday. $3 for adults and $1 for kids 11 or under. Events Things to do: * Get some Mothman pancakes! (sat. only) * See the scooby doo mystery machine! * Star wars re-enactors: sat. at 1pm * Downtown tram rides (tickets are $2.00) * Lowe hotel haunted tours (info at front door) * Mothman 5k run. sat. morning * Face paintings by jody rife * Visit harris steak house (aka “mothman diner”) * Check out the Mothman statue on 4th st. * Run and hide from the men in black * See the historic floodwall mural paintings * See grumpy peddler’s antique bicycle exhibit * Visit the point pleasant river museum * Live mothman painting session, 4pm saturday * Original mothman witnesses: Faye Dewitt, Tom Ury, Sharon Shull 1-3pm in front of mothman statue * Mothman bus tours * 75 min tour of landmarks and the TNT area * Tickets at mothmanlives.com booth * Official mothman merchandise and info * Visit the mothman museum beside the mothman statue at the historic state theater on main street * Homegrown Point Pleasant bands Speakers There were several guest speakers at the Historic State Theater. Admission was free. Guest speakers on Saturday September 15th: * 11:00 - Chad Lambert speaking on Mothman Comic Creator and Writer * 12:00 - Jeff Waldridge speaking * 1:00 - Stan Gordon speaking on Ufos and Bigfoot in Pennsylvania * 2:00 - Rosemary Guiley speaking on Famous Monsters of West Virginia * 3:00 - Susan Shepherd speaking on Newell Partridge and Bandit, Indrid Cold * 4:00 - Tom Ury speaking on Gray Barker and The Silver Bridge book Guest speakers on Sunday September 16th: * 12:00 Joey Madia - Mothman play sneak preview * 1:00 Fritz Zimmerman - Point Pleasant Native American Burial Grounds * 2:00 Robin Bellamy - The Haunted Lowe Hotel * 3:00 Sharon Shull - Niece of reporter Mary Hyre Bands There was free admission to the riverfront stage where live music was performed. Saturday September 15th: * 2PM - Bunkhammer (Classic rock) * 4PM - Two River Junction (Country rock) * 6PM - 40 Pound Snapper (Blues and Rock) * 2PM - Blues Z Band (Blues and Rock) Sunday September 16th: * 2PM - Jesse Crawford Band (Classic rock) * 4PM - The Dub V's (Rock) The "Mothman Band" performed at 8pm on The Farm Museum Stage during the hayrides. Sources: http://cryptomundo.com/cryptozoo-news/2012-mm-fest/[[Category:Festivals]]